Agent of the Dead
by The Shadow Syndicate
Summary: Agent Rick Stone is sent into the Arklay mountains to investigate the cannibal murders in the town of Raccoon City. Somehow he ends up at the Spencer Estate. What awaits him within the Mansion is horror beyond belief. HIATUS
1. Forest

**Agent of the Dead**

* * *

My name is Rick Stone. I am an Agent for the United States Government. What I am about to tell you is truth in every sense of the word. It is also classified information relating to the Mansion Incident in the Arklay mountains. I have no evidence to back up my claims and allegations that can be shared with you. Otherwise I would have to shoot you as is my policy. About one month ago I fell into a nightmare...

------

_Raccoon Forest-8:00 am_

_"Bizarre murders have been taking place in the suburbs and outskirts of Raccoon City. A number of families have been slain in the worst case of serial killings I have seen. All victims were killed in the same manner. They were eaten alive by a cult of some kind. Damn freaks, they should all rot in hell. Hopefully I can send them there. The group appears to have originated from the old estate belonging to Oswell Spencer, one of the founders of the Umbrella Corporation; an international pharmaceutical enterprise responsible for 9 out of 10 products in the United States. _

_Why they have taken refuge in the mansion I don't know. Yet I've been ordered to investigate the mansion and surrounding area to see if anything unusual turns up. Fuck this shit, I've been out here for five hours and have not heard anything."_ he said switching off his voice recorder.

It was early in the morning and Rick was tired. For the past five hours he had been sitting inside his car deep within the Raccoon National forest. He had heard neither sight nor sound of the murderers. Come to think of it, he had not heard anything since he had entered the forest. No bird calls, no wildlife chatter. He had heard absolutely nothing. Shrugging of the increasing feeling of suspicion he exited the car's right side. Before doing so he was sure to take his remaining ammunition clips and 9mm rounds with him. He also took his cell phone and voice recorder even though he wouldn't get any reception out here in the wilderness.

_"Now heading towards Spencer Estate. Time is eight o' five in the morning."_ Rick said speaking into the recorder. He heard some shuffling noises behind him and turned to see a strange looking dog staring at him intently. Before he could react it darted off into the woods with a howl.

Shaking his head again he spoke once again.

_"Dogs appear to be loose from a local resident. The breed looks doberman but I cannot be sure at this time."_ he spoke quickly.

Fingering his customized Blacktail pistol tightly, he edged to where the dog had been. Upon reaching his destination he made a gruesome discovery. A man who appeared to be in his late fifties was on the ground in a pool of his own blood. It looked like he had been eaten alive by that dog. Nearly overcome with nausea Rick turned from the sight and vomited in the grass. Composing himself he took another look at the body on the ground.

_"The body..." _he said trying to fight back the urge to vomit at the horrible sight. _"The body appears to belong to a male in his late fifties. Cause of death... Cause of death appears to have been an animal attack. By the looks of things, this man was eaten alive." _he said hoarsely into the recorder.

Covering his mouth with his hand he backed away from the grisly sight. He used to be on a homicide watch back in Boston. He had seen many corpses in his lifetime but this, this was just inhuman. How could an animal do this to a human being? He heard the same growling as before and turned around to see a dreadful sight. Two dogs like the one who had torn the man apart, were staring at him. Their jaws dripped saliva onto the ground. The mouths of the animals gnashed in anticipation of the fresh meal. Chunks of flesh were missing from their body revealing the blood and muscle beneath. The eyes of the dogs glowed a dull red as they stared at the agent.

_'Rabies?' _Rick wondered as he activated the laser sighting on his pistol. They barked at him as he loaded a clip into the weapon. Narrowing his eyes he fired the twenty-five round pistol three times. Two of the shots went into the chest. The third shot however, nailed the first beast right below the eyes. It yelped and then sagged to the ground with a heavy thump. The other animal sprang for his throat and Rick was knocked unto his back. He struggled with the beast, trying to keep his arms away from the mouth. Reaching with one arm he grasped his knife and plunged it into the creature's head. It foamed at the mouth and collapsed on top of him. Pushing the thing off of him he kicked it with his left boot.

"What... what just happened?" he asked out of breath..

Panting with exhaustion he picked up his pistol and wiped his hands on his jacket. What the hell was happening in this forest? Backing away from the bodies he turned to see a helicopter crashed in the distance. Running towards the scene he encountered a strange sight. One man dressed in a SWAT member was firing an M4 assault rifle at a group of people. The people in question were covered in blood and had flesh missing from their bodies. With sudden fear he realized what those people were.

Zombies. There was no other explanation for the people's appearance. Their blood drenched clothes. The white eyes. The smell of death and decay. Hell incarnate.

_"And when there is no more room in hell, the dead shall walk the earth." _he remembered that quote from Dawn of the Dead. Now it seems as if those words rang true.

"Hey just don't stand there! Help me!" the man yelled at Rick.

Gaining his composure Rick fired his Blacktail into the crowd of zombies. Within several minutes they were all dead, again. The man wiped the sweat off his brow and turned towards Rick.

"Thanks for the help Mr?"

"Stone. Rick Stone. I'm with the government."

"Kenneth Sullivan. STARS Bravo team." the man said shaking Rick's hand.

Before introductions could get any farther they both heard howls.

"Quick into that Mansion!" Kenneth yelled with Rick following him. Flinging the door open they collapsed inside. The doors shut automatically behind them. They were in the Mansion's parlor. A set of elegant stairs lead upwards to a second story. Several chandeliers hung from the ceiling fully aglow with majestic light.

"Why do I have a feeling it's only going to get worse?" Rick asked himself.

* * *

\Chapter one is finished. What awaits Rick in the Spencer Estate? 


	2. Mansion

**Agent of the Dead**

_Seven Hours till Resident Evil: Spencer Estate lobby_

Rick Stone pulled himself off the floor and rubbed his arm. Shaking the dust from his suit he offered a hand to Sullivan and helped him up off the ground. The man checked his M4 carbine then glared in Rick's direction. He aimed the carbine directly at his face and said "I want answers, now!!"

"Okay, let's just be rational." Rick said holding his hands up defensively. He needed to defuse this situation and fast, otherwise he would end up on the ground with bullets in his head.

"Just tell me, who the hell are you!!" Sullivan said flicking the safety off his rifle.

"Allright!! Allright!! Just put the gun away, please." Rick begged fearing for his life.

"Not until I get some answers as to what the hell is going on here." Sullivan said.

"Okay, just calm down." Rick said remembering his police training.

"Fine." Sullivan said slightly lowering the weapon.

"My name is Rick Stone. I'm a government agent investigating the murders here in Raccoon City." he said pulling out his identification.

Sullivan took the wallet and after a few moments nodded. Lowering the carbine he gave Rick back his wallet.

"So why wasn't the police notified?" he asked Rick.

"Would the government ever divulge information willingly?" Rick countered.

"Fair enough." Kenneth said with a nod.

Shouldering the carbine he looked up at the ceiling and studied it with intense scrutiny. Rick retrieved his sidearm and placed it in his holster.

"I thought the Spencer Estate was supposed to be abandoned in the late 70's." Sullivan said looking at the ceiling.

"No, that was a cover story." Rick said walking up to Sullivan.

"A cover story? For what?" he asked Rick.

Rick sighed and rubbed his forefinger and thumb together. He had a habit of doing this when he was aggrivated.

"The Umbrella Corporation has been using this as a secret lab. Though for what I do not know." Rick said taking out a piece of gum and placing it in his mouth.

"Let me guess, that information is on a need to know basis?" Sullivan asked Rick.

"Yes. The government likes to keep it's secrets even from it's agents." Rick said in between chewing his gum.

"That's fucked up." Sullivan said while looking at the door.

"I agree, but what are you going to do about ? At least they pay me well." Rick said walking towards the door.

"Wait. Where are you going" Sullivan asked.

"To find a way out of this mansion." Rick said before slamming the door behind him.

He had entered a dining hall furnished with a long oak table and a fireplace at the other end. Two huge windows gave the room a view of the outside world. Seeing as how it was early morning daylight streamed through the dust covered windowpanes and lit the room with an eerie light.

The table was decorated in a white lace tablecloth and plates were set out. A glass of wine was spilled onto the cloth soaking it in red wine. The wine must have been spilled recently since the liquid was still present. Giving the lack of evaporation and staining Rick guessed it must have been here well over a week.

_"This is Agent Rick Stone. I am now inside the dining room of the Spencer Estate. It looks like everyone has left in a hurry. The table is set out as if it was meal-time. There is a large fireplace at the end of the dining room. There also appears to be a second story balcony that runs outside the main hall. I am now taking pictures of the said dining room." _he spoke into the recorder.

Taking out a small camera he snapped several pictures of the room. A small noise made him turn around to see Kenneth entering the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked watching Rick take pictures.

"I'm collecting evidence. This is a crime scene." Rick said putting the camera away.

"We should be more concerned about getting out of here instead of sight-seeing." Kenneth said dissaprovingly.

"Look Sullivan. My mission is to collect evidence of Umbrella's criminal activities. That is my main priority." Rick said glaring.

"Do what you want. I'm going to look for a way out of here." Kenneth said pushing his way out of the dining room and into the adjacent hall.

"Punk." Rick said following him.

They found themselves in a long dark hallway. Burnt out candles lined the walls and the plastered wallpaper was peeling. The hall had a kind of musty smell, almost as if the area was covered in mold which it probably was. From the look of the hall no one had done renovations in quite some time. Heavy footsteps alerted the two men to another presense besides themselves. Whirling around they aimed their weapons straight into the face of a poor guard carrying a Glock pistol.

"Hey wait I'm human!!" he yelled raising his arms up in the air.

Rick raised an eyebrow as he and Kenneth lowered their weapons. The guard relaxed and sat down on a nearby couch. He was dressed in black stealth gear and wore a gas mask. The Umbrella Corporation logo was printed on the right sleeve and he had a small tear in his pant leg.

"You with Umbrella Special Forces?" Rick asked looking at his gear. The man nodded and sighed.

"Yeah. I was the head of security at this mansion when all hell broke loose." he said.

"What do you mean?" Rick asked flipping on his voice recorder.

"The virus the scientists were studying in the lab broke free of it's containment and infected the entire facility." the man said.

"What do you mean the virus broke out?" Kenneth asked pressing the man for more information.

"Umbrella was developing Bio-Weapons for the army to use in war. The virus was injected into dobermans and other animals. One of the dogs broke loose and then this happened." he said gesturing around him.

"Do you know if the virus has anything to do with the murders in Raccoon City?" Rick asked the guard.

"No, they bring us into the labs by train. I live a good fifty miles from Raccoon City." the man said.

"Train? How extensive is this facility?" he asked the man.

"Thirteen miles in circumfrance all located eight hundered meters underground." he said.

"Is there a possibility of communications with the outside world?" Rick asked forming an idea in his head.

The man looked up to Rick. "Yes, we have direct lines underground to the outside world. Why?" he asked.

"If so we can call in the army and then..." Rick trailed off.

"We can stop it from reaching the city!!" the man exclaimed.

"Exactly." Rick said with a smirk.

"Come on there is an elevator down into the labs. I'll show you the way." he said. "By the way, the name is William Jones." the man said sticking out a hand.

"Rick Stone." Rick said shaking his hand.

"Okay let's get to that elevator so we can get the fuck out of here." Kenneth said approaching the end of the hall.

**Next chapter Rick and the others meet a very familiar Umbrella Special Forces member. Agent HUNK.**


End file.
